1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle engine warming and passenger compartment heating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is an internal combustion machine wherein, upon engine startup, air heated by passage through the engine exhaust manifold is fed into the engine cylinders (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-160063). Nevertheless, it is not possible to sufficiently heat air just after startup by passage thereof through the exhaust manifold, due to the low temperature of the exhaust manifold at that time, and therefore, it is not possible to feed sufficiently heated air to the inside of the engine cylinders just after startup. As a result, not only is it not possible to ensure an easy startup of a diesel engine, but also problems arise due to the generation of large amounts of unburnt hydrocarbons and the resultant generation of white smoke and foul odor, and in gasoline engines, the emission of large amounts of unburnt hydrocarbons.